


Artwork for The Redhead, the Raven Girl and the Boy by quickreaver

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: A Quickybang Art piece





	Artwork for The Redhead, the Raven Girl and the Boy by quickreaver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quickreaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickreaver/gifts).



> Created as a Quickybang Art piece.

Even though I'd told myself that I didn't have time to make another piece right now (because I have other commitments that should have priority), I couldn't resist going for a speed date to make art for this.

This story is beautiful; It's heartbreak and sadness but it's also hopeful and poetic.

Summary: He's suffered loss, more than most. Not just from the wild fire five years ago that torched his land, his house, his family, but a deep-seeded death of the soul. Something's gotta give. And it does.

 

Link to Story: [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412339)


End file.
